Differential signaling is widely used in high-speed signaling systems due to its many advantages over single-ended alternatives. In particular, inherent common mode noise rejection, constant input/output (I/O) current, and implicit reference voltage enable smaller-swing signals to be reliably transmitted and received at substantially faster signaling rates than generally possible in single-ended systems. Unfortunately, differential signaling systems require two wires per signal link and thus have a low wire-efficiency that increases trace routing congestion (often necessitating finer-pitch and therefore higher-capacitance, lower-performance trace layout) and consumes additional I/O pins.